Everything's Not What It Seems
by Anduplex n Emoth King
Summary: Can love find it's way again? Can secrets ruin relationships? Can the Guardians live normally? Not with what crawls at night. A Shugo Chara fanfic, includes undead and mythical creatures. Major Couple:Rimahiko Minor:Kutau, Kaiya, Tadamuto. Discontinued for now!
1. Ch 1: Shopping

**Ok, down to the point this is a Shugo Chara fanfic with a twist. This includes mythical and undead creatures, such as Vampires, Witches, Werewolves, Zombies, Fairies, exc. Includes characters Nagihiko Fujisaki, Rima Mashiro, Amu Hinamori, Tadase Hotori, Kukai Souma, Utau Hoshina, Kairi Sanjou, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, and Yaya Yuiki. Couples are Rimahiko, Kutau, Kaiya, and Tadamuto. I don't like writing Author Notes, So, I won't Unless absolutely needed. I may use some scenes from other animes, I don't own. I don't own Shugo Chara(If I did Rima and Nagihiko would be a couple in the show). Now, on to the story!**

_On the way to school, Normal POV_

Rima walked to school with her two friends, Amu and Yaya. Amu had pink hair and brown eyes. Yaya had brownish orange hair and eyes to match, she is a candy freak and never shuts her mouth. As the small blond walked, she noticed something in the alleyway. It looked enough human, but she couldn't make out what it was.

"Rima-tan stopped!" Yaya shouted. Rima shook her head and ran up to her friends.

"Sorry."

"Why'd you stop Rima-chan!" Amu asked looking behind her.

"I thought I saw something" She said, bangs covering her eyes. "Never mind." They kept walking to school.

_Rima POV_

I looked out of the window from my seat._ I swear I saw something in that alley, it looked human but had more of an animal feature. Like more of a dog. It was looking at me but didn't attack or get scared, I wonder why._

"Mashiro Rima-san!" the teacher yelled trying to get her attention. I looked at him with a slight blush on my face. "Could You please read the next page."

I stood up and looked at the book, I had no idea where to start. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a small piece of paper on my desk it said page 145. I turned to it and started to read from the top, "As these amazing specimen," I read the entire page I was lucky it was the right one. I knew who slipped the note, it was none other than the purple-headed, cross-dresser, Nagihiko Fujisaki. He sits right next to me so it had to be him.

After class, Nagihiko and I walked slowly to the royal garden not saying a word. We never talk to each other for two reasons. A) We are supposed to be rivals and B) We have established that we like each other. We found out about four years ago in sixth grade. We tried dating in secret, but got jealous to easily. So, we broke up, but still like each other. When we got there, we put on our 'fight' act.

"So what purple-head?" I said coldly

"Just stop being so stubborn shrimp." that struck a small nerve, even if it was just an act. We started to glare at each other

"Can't you stop fighting for one day?" Tada-gay asked us. We're pretty sure he is gay. We stopped fighting and sat down at the table. "Okay, on to other business. The big Halloween dance is coming up and we need to start planning." He started to lay out plans. "Since tomorrow is Sunday, I say we all meet up at the mall to go shopping for the supplies. About nine am?" he asked. We all gave a nod and tried not to groan.

I checked my phone it was almost four. "Um... I gotta go. Bye!" I said running out of the royal garden.

When I got home, I put my bag in my room and went to take a shower. It took me ten minutes to finish, I ran to my closet and pulled out a black box. Placing it on my bed, I looked at the lock and tried to remember where I put it. Then it hit me, I ran over to my dresser with a small TV on it. I lifted the TV and found a small silver key, it looked worn out but I use it almost every night. I always forget where I put it. I unlocked the box there was a black top, black jean miniskirt, black leggings, and black, high-heal boots. I picked the close up and started to get dressed. When I was done, I reached it in the bow for the last object. A gun and bullets, silver bullets. I tucked them away behind my back, there was a holster. I crept down stairs, my parents were fighting. No way I am getting out that way. I opened my bedroom window, on the second floor. I jumped out, did a flip, and landed on my feet without breaking anything. I turned eastward and ran for it. I stood on the roof of the mall waiting for orders.

"How long can they take?" I said. "Great now I'm talking to myself." Wind started to blow passed me I looked up and saw a black an red helicopter. The rope ladder came down and with it a girl with short blue hair. She was wearing a purple no-strap short top, a short black jacket, black high-heals, and purple jeans.

"Welcome, Mashiro-san. Your assignments for tonight are in this envelope." she stuck out a long yellow envelope. I took it and was about to walk away but she stopped me. "The boss says if you fail this, he'll give you a punishment." she grabbed the ladder and the helicopter flew away.

"What does she mean punishment?" I whispered to myself. I sat down and opened the envelope there were five papers. "It's nine o'clock and I had until four o'clock, that's seven hours. so on each one I can take a total of one hour and twenty-four minutes." Okay, first name, Haku Satsuki, Age: 1298(16), Female, Attends: Sieyo High, known for manipulating boys. It then showed a picture of a pale girl with long purple hair and green eyes. She was beautiful, but still my target. I packed up all the papers and jumped off the roof.

_Nagihiko POV_

It's 9:30 at night and I have absolutely nothing to do. Ever since Temari went back into her egg, all he could do is count on Rhythm. All Rhythm does is sit there and think about Kusukusu, It's actually really embarrassing. "I need some fresh air." I said getting off of my bed and heading to the door.

When I was out side I saw the shadow of my house nothing unusual, except a figure just landed on the roof. I saw a second shadow appear, they looked like they were fighting. One of the shadows looked familiar, when I left my spot to see who it was the figures jumped out of sight.

_What was that? Did I just imagine it, am I going crazy? _I asked myself this for the rest of my night, it was even hard to sleep.

_Rima POV_

I had finished all five targets, **(A/N: If you haven't already guessed she's an undead hunter.) **and now I'm off to my room. I don't get any sleep, but then again I don't really need it. If I wasn't already dead I guess I would, although vampires are more alive than any other undead beings. It turns out being dead, has a lot more upsides than down. I don't need to sleep, give effort in sports, I can still go outside, I never gain weight, and I only need to eat a little. Downside, I need to drink blood but I only drink animal blood. I used to be really sleepy at school in the morning, suck at sports, gain weight, and eat three meals a day.

I took off my hunting clothe and on some regular clothe. a small blue jacket, purple top, pink skirt, and black shoes. I was ready to go to the mall, I headed to the door and saw nobody there. I am guessing my parents are at work.

_At the mall,_

I stood there with Nagi, Amu, and Tadase. Yaya was bored so she went to get candy. I have no idea where Kairi and Kukai are. They finally showed up about twenty minutes after Yaya came back.

"Okay," Tadase said pulling out a list from his pocket.

"Hey." we turned around to see Ikuto and Utau.

"Go away," Tadase said coldly turning back to the list. "So Yaya you and Kairi will get the food. Rima, you and Nagihiko get the decorations. Amu and I will get will get the extra supplies. Kukai you can get the drinks." He pulled out more lists. One labeled food, one drinks, one decorations, and one drinks.

"Wait I'm alone?" Kukai asked looking at all of us, we all nodded. "Wow! What great friends you are." he said sarcastically.

"I'll go with him just so he'll shut up." Utau said from behind him.

"Okay, I'll just follow Amu and Kitty-king here." Ikuto stated pointing towards Amu and Tada-gay.

Tadase got a disgusted look on his face and an eye twitch. "Okay, lets just go." he frowned then walked away. Each pair left one by one until it was just me and Nagihiko. Still so awkward, I handed him the list of decorations.

"What's first?" I asked softly. He slightly smiled then looked at the list.

"Fake blood and guts?" He said hesitantly. I froze and one word kept going through my head 'Blood'.

"U-Um c-can we not d-do that f-first?" I stuttered, I swear people would think I was freezing.

"Um... Okay, then crystal balls."

"Okay." I whispered. The problem with fake blood is sometimes it looks so real that I could loose it. I have to suppress the urge to drink blood every time I see or smell it. When we got to the the gypsies store we saw many different kinds. "Which ones should we get?"

Nagi looked around and saw a small one with a cloud in the middle. "These look pretty cool." I nodded he is nice, he has great style, and he is talented. I love that about him. We went up to the front to buy a bag full.

"Nagi?" I asked, more like whispered. He looked over at me and smiled.

"Yes Rima-chan?" god anyone could fall for him if he smiled.

"I was thinking," I started to shake, "can we start going out again?" he looked a little surprised.

"Sure Rima-chan." he started to smile again. "Wait, still in secret?" he asked. I didn't reply. "I'll take that as a yes." he said grabbing the bag and leaving. We went through three-fourths of the list when it was time for lunch. We all agreed to meet where we did this morning for lunch. Bzz- Bzz-. My cell phone went off. I had to put on the act because it was Amu.

"What!" I yelled into the phone with a sound of irritation.

"Rima-chan, why are you yelling?" Amu asked .

"Because of this purple-headed, cross-dresser!"I yelled back.

"Well it's time to meet up and you're late!" I looked at the time on the phone, twelve-ten, I looked over at Nagihiko and mouthed the words 'Were late' his eyes grew wide.

"Sorry Amu, we'll be there as soon as we can." I hung up, looking a little mad. I felt something warm against my hand and looked down to see Nagihiko pulling me.

"Rima your hand is really cold." he said then just shrugged it off. We were slightly running, downside, I can go overboard. I tried to run normally, but started to go faster than Nagihiko. When we finally arrived it was twelve-fifteen and everyone was mad.

"As punishment for Rima-tan and Nagi being late," Yaya started to demand, "You must treat us to lunch." So we did of course, mostly because Yaya wouldn't let it go if they didn't. After getting everything we needed, we all went home. Kairi walked Yaya home since they were now neighbors, Tadase went with Amu because his house was three blocks away. Yeah joke, his house actually is, but he took her home anyways. Kukai walked with Utau and Ikuto because they lived across the street from each other. That only left me and Nagihiko, without everyone here we could act like a couple. His house was around the corner from mine, so we walked home together hand in hand.

"So Rima-chan, did you have a good time today." He asked smiling. I nodded and smiled back. "So do you think we can do this again on Tuesday after school?"

"Wait, like a date?" I asked, I was a little confused.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"Okay, but I have to go at seven at the latest."

"Okay, Rima-koi." usually, it would really annoy me if someone called me that,but Nagihiko made it sound cute. "Were here." he said. I looked up to see my white house.

"Oh, well then, bye." I said trying not to show the sadness in my voice. I turned around to leave, when Nagihiko pulled me into a sweet kiss. After a few seconds I started to kiss him back. We released about a minute later for air.

"Good night, Rima-koi." With that statement he left. I walked into my house and leaned against the door.

"Best day ever!" I squealed. After a few minutes I went up to my room and flopped on the bed.

"Your more happy than usual." a small voice said. I turned my head to see Kusukusu.

I repeated myself, "Best day ever!"

She started to giggle and I laughed.

"So you're going on a date Tuesday" the small clown chara asked still smiling. I nodded and started to chuckle. The smile dropped from her face, "Does he know, are you going to tell him? You do know this relation ship is doomed, right?" I stopped chuckling and nodded.

"I know." I said softly.


	2. Ch 2: Bad Day

_Rima POV,_

I looked through my assignments, seven papers, seven targets. "So each target, one hour." I jumped off the roof and luckily, the first target, was down at the mall now. It's gonna be harder than fighting a vampire, this one is a werewolf. I walked around the mall for fifteen minutes and found nothing. I looked at the papers. "This would be much easier if the lights were on." I whispered to myself. I had Kusukusu with me so I didn't feel to much like alone.

Out of the corner of my eye I spotted something run past me, to fast to be a werewolf. One thought ran through my head, 'Vampire and Werewolf in the same place.' I chased after the vampire, but lost it after it turned the corner. I looked all around, but couldn't find it, I looked behind me and saw the werewolf and vampire. I ran for it, I can't take both of them on at the same time, it's like call for suiside.

I hid around the corner and pulled out my phone and dialed a number. "Um... boss," I whispered in to the phone. "A werewolf and vampire are in the same place, I'm going to need back up."

"Got it." I heard from the other end.

I hid for five minutes. I had only twenty minutes left to kill these creatures. I felt a hand grab my shoulder, which made me jump and look up. It was a girl with long green hair and brown eyes, I let out I sigh of reliefe.

"Yuki, don't do that, you scared me." I said. She looked at me confused and then smiled.

"Sorry, I wasn't trying to" she said in defense. Her face got serious, "I will take care of the werewolf you get the vampire. Okay?" I nooded and we split up.

I looked around corners. I had less than ten minutes to kill this stupid vampire. I heard a loud rawr come from that other direction. "Think she found the werewolf?" Kusukusu nodded and started to giggle. I heard a snicker behind me before I could turn around, I was knocked to the ground. She was trying to snap at my neck, but I held her back. She clawed my arm, it hurt so much that I let go. She bit into my neck and my arm healed up. i pushed her off and my neck healed up.

"H-How did you-" I cut her off by shooting her with a bullet in the knee, she fell to the ground. I held my gun to her head and leaned down next to her.

"I am already a vampire." I whispered in her ear. Then one shot was heard from the gun. I walked over and saw the werewolf's corpes

"Oh Rima good timing I just finished him." she said, then stopped and looked at my neck. "Get bit again?" I nodded and she pulled out a shot. I injected it into my arm.

"Thanks." I said walking away.

_Next morning,_

I didn't get one of my targets, just means I have to do it tonight. I saw Amu and Yaya looking at me a bit confused.

"Rima-chan are you ok? You looke a little pale." Amu said.

"I'm fine Amu, no problem." I stated nerviously. I am starting to look more like a vampire. I'm guessing it's because the bite. We didn't speak all the way to school, when we got there we saw Tadase and Nagihiko waiting infront of the school.

"You don't want to go in there." Nagihiko said, "Were keeping everyone out." I looked over their shoulders and saw the school. The windows were busted, glass every where, the doors were pulled off the hindges, and there was blood every where. Human blood to be percise, I smelled it.

"I-I gotta go" I said hold my breath, I ran one block before stopping. "I can still smell it, I gotta get away from here." I ran all th way to to the river before the smell was out of range. When the blood dries I can go back.

_Nagihiko POV_

Rima just took off for no reason so, the rest of us guardians had to send everyone home. We started to clean up while Hotori-kun gave us orders.

"Amu-chan, get the mops. Yuiki-san, go get the buckets. Sanjou-kun, sponges. Souma-kun, soap." he stopped and turned to me, dismissing everyone else. "Fujisaki-kun, find Mashiro-san" I nodded and ran off of school ground.

How far can she run, she's not that fast. I looked every where in a fifty yard radius, but still never found her. As I was walking back to the school, I saw a river. Then I saw a small ball curled up next to it, a ball that I could never forget.

"Rima-chan!" I yelled, she turned around and I saw here mutter something. I ran down to see if she was ok. "Rima-chan, are you okay? you look pale and you took off at the sight of the school."

She didn't respond. "Lets get you back home." I said holding out a hand. She looked directly at my eyes, I could tell she had been crying. She placed her hand in mine, but when she tried to stand she fell back down. Sadness grew over my face, then got an idea. I picked Rima up on my back, after a few minutes of protest she fell asleep.

I finally got to her house, I didn't want to wake her up. I rang the door bell, I could hear yelling and arguing. The door opened and I saw a women, I am guessing she Rima's mom, yelling at a man, guessing her dad. They stopped fighting long enough to look at me and pointed to Rima's room. As soon as I hit the first step of the stairs, they started to argue again.

Is this really how Rima lives everyday. I laid Rima on her bed and covered her up. She looked so cute when she was asleep. I kissed her on the forehead and left the room. It turns out, her whole body was cold. I wonder why.

_Rima POV,_

I woke up in my room, the last thing I remember I was trying to get away from the school. I looked over at the clock on my dresser it was nine thirty. I didn't have any assignments tonight, but I still needed to finish the one I hadn't last night. I got ready and left the house. No one was arguing when I left, there was no sign of Kusukusu, and it was surprisingly dark for ten o'clock. I looked at the paper.

"Target: Leo Toji, Age: 234(11), Male, Attends: None Listed, Wanted for stealing, murder, and manipulation." I stopped and looked at the picture, it was just a small blonde boy. "How could he be so small, but still be able to do all those crimes?" I asked myself out loud.

"Maybe it's not that hard." I looked behind me and saw my target. The blonde boy was holding a hatchet. "I don't want you to kill me." he said using those puppy dog eyes Yaya always uses when she wants something. I was almost tempted to give in.

"Sorry,but things happen." I said pulling out a gun, he held up his hatchet in defence. I fired one shot and it hit his weapon.

"I tried to stop you." He pulled his hatchet to me and dissapeared, I looked everywhere. "Try looking behind you." I was hit in the back and stummbled.

"You little-" I coughed up a little blood. He walked over to me and kneeled down.

"I am not going to lose." he said punching me in the stomach, "Humans are so weak." I smirked.

"They're not as bad as you think." the wound on my back healed and I stood up. "You used to be one, so was I once." his eyes widened.

"What do you mean? If you're like me, why hunt your own kind?" he started to freeze, "Why can't I move my body?" I walked over and looked him in the eyes.

"I might be an undead being, but I will never be like you. I hunt you down because you are a disgrace to all species, vampires had and agreement with the humans. The agreement was that we would not feed off of living humans, some stick to that agreement. I only drink animal blood, meaning my teeth have never been stained by human blood. I am not ever going to be a monster." I stopped, a smile crept over my face. "When you knelt down to punch me, I injected a paralizing shot. You just lost." I pointed my gun right at his head as he smiled.

"Go ahead kill me, my sister will just hunt you down and kill you. I turned her myself." he said closing his eyes. The smile on my face dissapeared.

"Good luck with that." I pulled the triger and walked away.

_Nagihiko POV,_

I swear I just heard a gun shot coming from the east. I shook Rhythm's egg until he came out.

"What is it Nagi?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

"I swear I heard a gun shot." I said pointing out the window. Rhythm shook his head.

"You're just imagining it."

"No, I know I heard it." I jumped out of bed and got dressed. I was wearing a blue hoodie, and jeans. "I am going to figure out what it was, maybe it has something to do with the other night." I slowly opened my door, no one in sight. I shut the door behind me. I walked to the main door and put on some running shoes.

"You're not actually going out there are you?" Rhythm asked floating up behind me, I nodded. "No if there actually was a gun shot that means, the person with the gun is still out there." I ignored him and kept walking. I turned the corner and saw what looked like a body, but burnt to a crisp. I leaned down to try to get a better look at it.

"It's just a little boy!" I yelled, going into shock.

_Next morning,_

I didn't get much sleep, I mean who in the right mind would do that to a kid. I looked over at all of my friends around the table, I needed to tell someone or it would keep bugging me. If I tell Amu, she'll wig out. Tadase, jump to conclusion, same as Kukai. Yaya would start to cry and Kairi would try forever to come up with a solution. So that only leaves Rima, I wonder how she would react.

"Nagihiko!" I stopped day dreaming.

"Huh?" I said looking at Rima.

"Are you okay?" Rima whispered, I nodded. "Look if something is wrong you can tell me." the bell went off and it was time for first period.

_Rima POV,_

"I really hate this class." I whispered, to no one in particular.

"Math isn't that bad." Nagihiko replied. I shot him a glare.

"I don't get it." I said under my breath. He looked at me like I was going crazy, then chuckled.

"I'll help you then." he started to explain the whole lesson.

When the bell rang, we both went to drama class, then lunch at the royal garden. I pulled out my lab top while Tada-gay was talking about the stupid dance. I looked up some gag manga and started to read it.

"Okay, so after school we will start setting up." Amu stated.

"But Yaya doesn't want to do it today!" Yaya protested. Suddenly everyone was arguing except me and Nagihiko. Yaya saying she didn't want to, Amu saying we had to, Tadase saying we need to start today or the dance won't happy. Kairi taking both sides and trying to find a logical point, and Kukai agreeing with Yaya.

"Nagihiko come here." I said trying not to laugh out loud. He walked over and looked at the screen. We both burst out laughing. whcich caused everyone to turn and stare at us.

"Whoa, they're laughing together." Amu said pointing. We stopped to catch our breath, I turned the computer screen around. Every one was laughing. "Anyways, remember to be here after school at three." she said getting more serious. Nagihiko and I looked at each other.

"Um... Amu-chan, " Nagihiko started. "I can't stay today. Sorry." I sighed.

"I can't either." I stated boringly.

"Why, are Rima-tan and Nagi going on a date?" Yaya teased.

"Actually, I am doing extra dance lessons."

"And I am going to be with my mama." we left for our final classes.

Nagihiko and I agreed that the date would be at four-fifteen so we could get ready. Just enough time.


	3. Ch 3: The Date

_Nagihiko POV,_

I walked through my front door only to be asked questions by my Baaya. I ignored her and ran up to my room and looked in my closet for something good to wear. I picked out a white shirt, blue jacket, black pants, socks and shoes, then went to shower. As I walked back in to my room I saw my phone beaping, I checked the caller ID. Rima had left me one text.

**To: Fujisaki, Nagihiko**

**From: Mashiro, Rima**

**Time: 3:47 pm**

**Something came up, I need to move the date to 5:00. I'll meet u at the restraunt, I might be late. :)**

I flipped the phone closed and flopped on my bed. I slowly closed my eyes and could feel myself drifting off.

_Rima POV,_

I closed my phone and looked at it for a minute. I really wish I could tell Nagihiko the truth, but he might not like me after lying to him. I looked over at Kusukusu, she was looking down in disappointment. I grabbed my clothes and started to change, I felt really guilty. I looked at the clothes I laid on my bed for the date.

"What if I don't come back tonight?" I whispered. Kusukusu flew over and stared at me. "What... would Nagi think?" I asked. She lifted my chin and looked in my eyes.

"It'll be fine, Rima. Nagi knows how you feel and you know him." I smiled and she started to giggle. I could hear my parents yelling at each other, so the only way to get out was through my window.

_Nagihiko POV,_

I walked to the restraunt alone, it felt lonely without Rima by my side. It seemed warmer, surprisingly.

"Hey!" I turned my head to see Kukai and Tadase walking toward me. "Why you dressed up so fancy?" Kukai asked looking at my jacket.

"I'm, uh, meeting someone here" I said nervously rubbing the back of my head. Kukai started to smirk.

"So you're on a date," he asked looking at Tadase then turning back to me. "With who?" I pulled back.

"Um, just some girl who wanted to see me."

"I thought you liked Mashiro-san." Tadase blurted out.

"Is it Rima?"

"No!" I said and started to panic, "She would never say yes if I asked her out and I would have to pick her up. Remember, Rima is not allowed to go out alone." Tadase shrugged.

"Come on Souma-kun, we need to go before the ice cream melts." They walked away and Kukai started to laugh. I went up to the waitress and asked for a table for two. She seating me in the front of the restaunt, then walked away. I pulled out my phone to check the time. I sighed.

"Four-thirty, only thirty minutes left."

_Rima POV,_

I ran to the restaunt and burst through the door. I saw Nagihiko waiting at a table drinking some water. I took a seat across from him, panting.

"Did you run here?" he asked passing me a glass of water. I drank all of the water before falling back in my chair, I nodded not being able to speak at the moment. I gained my breath quickly, but kept panting to make it believable. I looked at the menu, when the waitress came to take our orders Nagihiko ordered spagettii and I ordered alfredo. We talked for about half an hour before I left to go to the restroom.

I took out a small make up bag and started to pull out many different metal parts, I assembled the parts into a gun. "Why are you putting it together?" Kusukusu asked. I looked over at her and sighed.

"I didn't finish the target so she might try to find me, I don't want to be off guard." I put the whole gun back in my purse and walked back to the table.

"So what came up that made you late?" Nagihiko asked. I almost fell out of my chair.

"Oh just some family stuff." I lied, I had to. I saw something out of the corner of my eye, turning my head to see what it was I started to speak again. "Um, Nagi, when I say three duck. One, two,THREE!" I said Nagihiko knelt down before something came smashing through the window. I stood up and looked at it of course the target had to be a werewolf. Nagihiko sat on the floor in horror.

"What is th-" he was cut of by it pouncing foward. I pulled out the gun and tried to shoot it, I missed but Nagihiko was able to dodge it. "Rima?" he yelled looking at me. "What is that? Why is it attacking you?"

"It's a long story, just get out of here before-" another window broke and I saw a vampire come crashing through. "That is what I was worried about!" I yelled. Nagihiko stared at me confused and scared. I saw some garlic on a table. "Nagihiko grab that garlic and don't let go of it for your life." I ordered, he stared at the garlic then started to sprint. The black haired vampire chased after him, Nagihiko grabbed the garlic right before the vampire got there. She was sent flying backward, Nagihiko started to run back to me.

"No! Don't come near me with that!" I demanded, Nagi stopped. I couldn't call for help and Nagihiko was stuck with us, but luckily everyone had left the restaunt and nobody was killed. I stared at him, but was knocked out guard by the vampire. She bit me in the arm before I though her off. My arm was bleeding which, I'm pretty sure, freaked Nagihiko out. I threw Nagihiko a red jewel and ordered him to keep it around his neck. I kept tripping on my dress and heals, I ducked under a table and took off my heals, switching them for my black boots.

"Hey!," I yelled then threw off my dress to reveal my hunting clothes. "Come and get me!" The werewolf charged, aswell as the vampire. I started to dodge the blows from them, until the werewolf was able to pin me down.

"Rima!" Nagi yelled. He came running toward me.

"Stay back, you idiot!" I yelled I was willing to hurt him if it ment saving his life. He ignored me and threw the garlic away, as soon as that happened the vampire apeared behind him. She grabbed his arm and bit it, "Nagi!" I yelled, I kicked the werewolf in the stomach then shot it in the head. I picked one of the broken chair legs, and spung forward. I stabbed the vampire in th heart and she fell to the ground. I knelt down next to Nagihiko, the only way to stop him from turning evil was for me to bite him. So I did, I grabbed his arm and bit the same place.

Nagihiko eyes flittered shut, and I carried him home.

_Nagihiko POV,_

I opened my eyes only to see the ceiling of my room. "Was it all just a dream?" I asked quietly. I sat up and saw Rima sitting at the bottom of the bed, she turned her head to look at me.

"Good your awake." Rima said smiling, it was a smile with sorrow in it. She stood up and walked to the door. "I gotta go, but you shouldn't go to school tomorrow." she walked out with Kusukusu floating behind her. I turned my head to Rhythm, who was laying and the dresser, looking sick.

"No." he said then fell asleep. I wonder what he meant. I laid back down in bed then started to feel sick.

_Next Morning,_

I sat up in bed, but couldn't get out of bed for some reason. I looked over at Rhythm, he was talking about Kusukusu in his sleep and refused to wake up. My Baaya came in and took my temperature.

"Your sick." she said, then left the room.

_Rima POV,_

I stared at Nagihiko's empty chair in math, I can't believe I dragged I dragged him into that. He was bit and now had to be trained, by me of all people. The day kept going by, until school was over.

"Rima," I turned around to see my pink haired friend, Amu, walking toward me. "We have a guardian meeting today." I had forgotten about that.

"I need to go straight home today. Something came up." I lied then started to run. I hid behind a building hoping no one followed me, then took off in speed. I got to Nagihiko's house and rang the door bell, an old lady answered the door.

"Are you here to see the young master?" she asked, I bowed and nodded. She led me to his room and knocked, "Young master there is someone here to see you." it was silent for a moment.

"Let... them in." we heard a small voice. She opened the door and shut it behind me. "Rima?" I was staring at a very pale Nagihiko, he must have been in so much pain. I walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"How you doing?" I asked, he smiled and hugged me.

"Better now that you're here." I started to blush bright red. "But I feel very strange, like I want something salty and sweet." he sighed and laid back down.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. Nagihiko sat straight up. and looked at me confused. "You must have been in so much pain and it's all my fault." tears started to fall from my eyes. "I'm didn't want you to get hurt." Nagihiko pulled me into a hug, I cried on his chest. He didn't seem to mind very much. We held on to each other for about ten minutes.

"I'm fine don't worry." he said, I smiled weakily because I knew he wasn't. I left his house and started to walk home, with Kusukusu floating behind me.

"You are going to have to stay with him tomorrow night, right?" she asked looking at my sad experetion, I nodded. "He'll turn evil if you don't." I snapped my head up.

"I know okay! Why is everything happening like this!" I yelled, I put my hands over my mouth and stared at my chara. "I'm sorry." I said.

"I'm sorry too. I might have went a little overboard with that." she giggled, I smiled as we walked home.

_Next Morning_

My mama took my temperature and told me to stay home. As soon as she left, I locked the door and got dressed. Kusukusu took a few papers from the desk and handed them to me. I jumped out of the window and started to run down the sidewalk. I stopped infront of Nagihiko's house and looked for his bedroom window, it was on the third floor. I looked around and saw a ladder in the bushes, it only reached to th second level but I could already make it up there. I jumped to the second storie window then through it. I didn't see anyone here in the house. I slowly made my way to Nagihko's room. I quickly got through the door and shut it quietly. I let out a sigh of relieve.

"Rima?" I saw Nagihiko staring at me, didn't think this far a head. "How did yo-" I put my hand over his mouth and a finger over my lips.

"Don't speak so loud." I whispered.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" he whispered back.

"I need to do something today."

"Like what sneak into peoples rooms?" he smirked.

"No!" I yelled then slapped my hand over my mouth. I went around the bed and hugged Nagihiko from behind. "Don't yell." I demanded, he shrugged. I pulled him to the window and opened it, I turned back to him and smiled. Then, we jumped out of the window, mostly me but he was there too.


	4. Ch 4: Transformation

_Nagihiko POV,_

I watched the ground getting closer and closer, I was scared as heck. Rima jupped out of a window and there was no net or trapoline at the bottom. I closed my eyes waiting for the impacked of the cold, hard ground, but it never came. I felt a sudden gust of wind and then it stopped. I was put on the ground, but not hurt. I opened my eyes and saw Rima rumaging through the bushes. She climbed out of sight.

"Aha!" I saw Rima pop her head out of the bushes along with a girl with long green hair and brown eyes. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail. I heard a few snaps behind me and turned around, only to see another girl. This girl had short blue hair and black eyes, she was wearing a pink sundress and yellow heals. She was also holding a baseball bat. I turned back to Rima and felt a sharp pain in the back of my head, that was the last thing I remember before it went black.

_Rima POV,_

I watched as Kuro hit Nagihiko with the bat, he was now on the ground outcolled. I felt bad for Nagihiko, but also thought it was funny. Yuki grabbed his arms and Kuro grabbed his legs. We walked through the bushes and up to a wall of vines. I pulled it back to reveal a brick wall, knocking on it twice it opened into a huge black empty room. I walked to the other side of the room with the others. Yuki hit a switch on the wall, we fell through the floor and landed on a mattress.

"Welcome back Mashiro-san." I looked up and saw a tall man with brown hair and blue eyes. He stuck his hand out and helped me up then the others. He looked at the unconsious body they were holding and turned his head to me. I started to exlain the last few days, he nodded and handed me a silver key. "Good luck."

I bowed and walked over to a steel door. I unlocked it, Yuki and Kuro through Nagihiko in and I followed, handing Yuki the key. As soon as the door shut it was almost pitch black, the only light was a small flash light. I picked Nagihiko up off of the floor and put him on the bed. this room looked like a prison cell just with no bars, doors, or windows. I walked over to a corner and curled up in the famous ball position. I slowly shut my eyes and difted off to sleep.

"I'm sorry, Nagihiko." I said softly while closing my eyes.

_Nagihiko POV,_

I slowly opened my eyes, only to see a ceiling made of rock. I sat up and looked around, the entire room was made of rock. It basically resembeled a prison cell. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a small blond ball.

"Rima?" I said softly, she slowly lifted her head and smiled. "Where are we?" I said looking around. The smile on her face disapeared, she stood up and walked over to me. Slowly, she knelt down on her knees in front of me. She started to cry and fell into my arms.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she just kept saying those words. I held her for about ten minutes before she said something different. "It's all my fault."

"No, it isn't." she looked up at me with tears streaming from her eyes. "I am sick because I was carrless." she shook her head and pulled my into a hug.

"You don't remember that entire day, do you?" I pulled away and looked at her with a confused experesion. She looked at the watch on her arm, "Twenty seconds." she said softly.

"Twenty seconds till what?"

"Ten," I looked at her again with the same face as before. "Five, four, three, two, one." Everything went black.

_Rima POV,_

Nagihiko hit the floor like a dead animal, tears brimmed my eyes and I had to look away. It was like watching your parents being murdered right in front of you, but it hurt a lot more. I sat back down in the corner after putting Nagihiko back on the bed. I stared at the uncouncious body that was changing into what was suposed to be one of the most dangerous monsters in the world.

"Kusukusu?" I looked over and saw her crying over Rhythm's egg. I could tell she was also in a lot of pain. She looked over at me, "We just have to make sure no one gets there hands on them." I gave a weak smile, Kusukusu sniffled then started to cry again. A loud voice came on the speakers and surrounded the room in sound.

"All personel, code 3142 is now taking place. A transformation of human to vampire has started, please report to station." it shut off. Every time this happened I had to come in and defend, now I am stuck in here with my, almost vampire, boyfriend.

Time went by and Nagihiko hadn't woken up yet, we could here guns and other weapons being used out side. Sometimes, I heard banging on the door. I didn't want this to happen to him, this was not my intention. I heard a huge bang and held the gun toward the door, but then the outside got them. I hugged my knees to my chest and laid my head on them. 'I'm sorry Nagi.'

_Nagihiko POV,_

I finally started to gain counciousness and heard loud gun shots, then felt like throwing up. My sight was still blurry and unstable, but the rest of my sences became stronger. I heard sobbing, it sounded like Kusukusu.

"Kusukusu, are you crying?" I asked I saw a figure with long blond hair lean over me.

"Nagihiko, you're awake." I felt water hitting my face, my guess is Rima was crying too.

"I can't see." I said sitting up, my vision started to clear up and the sounds stopped. A speaker started to go off,

"Attention, attention please, code 3142 has now ended. The transformation of human to vampire is complete." I stared at Rima, she was staring at the door. Suddenly it opened and I saw the same girl who knocked me out, Rima ran up to her and started to whisper something.

"Please don't knock me out again." I said, they looked over then went back to what they were saying. A man came up behind the blue haired girl, he had brown hair, blue eyes and was wearing a gray suit.

"So that's the new guy," he walked past the girls and over to me. "Welcome, what would your name be?" I stared at him, he was speaking like people would in the olden days.

"N-Nagihiko" I stuttered, I felt scared and angry. He grabbed my hand and helped me up, then led me out of the room, across a feild, and to a metal door. Inside it looked like a regular office, with a desk and chairs. He sat in the chair on the other side of the desk.

"Please, have a seat." he said raising his hand to a chair. Sitting down, I noticed Rima wasn't here, it worried me. "So, do you know why you are here?" the man asked, I shook my head. Then heard the door behind us open.

"Sir, we've gotten those files you asked for." a blond girl said. She was wearing glasses and her hair was up in a bunn, she was dressed justt like a secretary. She left the files on the desk, then walked back out of the room.

"Now, you are here because one of our workers was careless. She put her needs before the company, now her teeth has been stained with human blood. It's a good thing we have you to replace her, but she was our best hunter." he said standing up.

"Wait you're getting rid of Rima?" I asked he nodded then smiled at me. "No don't, please let her stay. I'm pretty sure this place is really important to her, so please let her stay." I asked, now on my hands and knees. I heard him sigh.

"I know I'm going to regret this. Fine, she'll stay." he walked back to his desk, he push a buttom on his pager. "Could you please send in Mashiro Rima? Thanks you" he said we waited two minute before Rima walked in accompannied by two guards.

"What's this about?" she said looking at me. "I thought I was to be exicuted." she said.

"Your friend here begged for your life." she looked at me. "If you are to stay alive, you must train him and act as a team. Are you two willing to do that?"

"Yes." I said, before Rima could protest the man started to speak again.

"Okay," he picked up the file and opened it."You will go through training, everyday after school for the next two months. Mashiro-san you won't be going out on missions until the training is up, and you will not go out without Nagihiko." he said handing Rima two pieces of paper and me one. We both got the training schedule, and Rima also got a permission slip.

"Wait, what do you mean training and missions? What happened while I was out?" I asked looking around.

"Ask her that." the man said, pointing to Rima. She lowered her head and started to speak softly. The only words I heard were 'I'm sorry', she stood up and turned to me.

"While you were outcoled, you turned into a different creature, one that is not you. I will be training you, as in, to fight, it will be hard and not a lot of recrutes survive. The kinds of missions you reseave are to hunt down other creatures," she stopped and looked at me then went back to talking. "such as vampires, ghosts, witches, werewolves, and demons."

The door behind us opened and Rima walked out. I was about to follow her when the man stopped me and Rima in our tracks.

"Hey Mashiro-san, don't forget to stop by the office and pick up the paperwork on the way out." she turned her head and glared at him then left. I followed her to the office where she picked a yellow envelope full of papers. On our walk home I decided to talk to her about it.

_Rima POV,_

"Rima, could you please explain to me what is going on?" Nagihiko asked, I kept walking and didn't say anything, "So what is it I turned into?" I turned around and slapped him across the face. "Wha-"

"You idiot! What were you thinking, saying you'll do the training! Not one person who I have trained has lived through it! You'll get yourself killed!" I stopped and looked at Nagihiko, he looked confused and surprised. "I'm sorry, this is all my fault. I did this to you all of it." I could fell tears running down my cheaks.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Rima," I looked up as Nagihiko wrapped his arms around me. "I'll always be right by you, I promise." I hugged him back and sobbed into his chest, getting his shirt alll wet but it didn't really seem to bother him much.

"B-but I turned you," I said looking up at him, "into a terrible...vampire." I whispered the last word. He froze and looked down at me, then sighed.

"I'm still here for you." he said smiling at me, I smiled back. It seemed like forever since he had held me like that, I felt happy but still some what sad. It was different than what I had remembered, not as warm but still friendly.

"By the way to our families and friends, we've been missing for a day and a half." I said starting to walk away. Nagihiko stood in place, shocked.

"What?" he yelled, I started to laugh then ran down the street, back to my house.

I flopped on to my bed and hugged a pillow to my chest, Kusukusu went into her egg and started to sleep. I knew this would happen, I knew Nagihiko would have to take my place, but I never expected myself to have to train him. I don't want him to get hurt and thats all that will come out of this, no one has lived through my training.

I felt bad for doing this to him, all of this is my fault and I feel so stupid for getting him involved in this. I don't want him to get hurt, but If he goes out unprepared he'll die. I don't want this to happen, so the only thing I can do is treat him like everyone else.

**-A/N-**

**I'm sorry for the late update, I got writer's block half way through writing it and gave up for two weeks, when I got back to writing this I kept being inturupted by the people in my house. **

**I decided that I wasn't going to make Nagihiko freak out, even though it would have been really funny, it's not his character. Sorry about that, I don't know how long it will take to get the next chapter out.**

**I was thinking of delaying this story until I finish all the rest of them. If you think I shouldn't postpone this story, please leave a comment saying rather I should or shouldn't do that. Thank you for your time. **


End file.
